


How the Cookie Crumbles

by Springmagpies



Series: A Distraction From Math Series [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: It is tradition that Fitz and Daisy make cookies on rainy Saturdays. However, this tradition often leads to another one: arguing over who makes them better.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Lance Hunter & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Bobbi Morse & Jemma Simmons & Skye, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: A Distraction From Math Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516070
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	How the Cookie Crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> We are starting AU August! Yay!! Most of my submissions for this will be on the shorter side because I have been making moodboards for this event as well. Still, my goal is to have a ton of fun with this event and, given how the show is ending, really show my love for this incredible show and fandom. Also, this is marked general but there is one f-bomb. Oops. Anyway, enjoy this Rivalry AU!

Jemma had woken up to a rainy Saturday morning and a series of texts. Well, the texts came a bit later in the day, but given the first few were from Fitz--who woke up on such days at a lovely eleven o’clock or later--she counted it as morning. In the group chat, he had invited everyone over for a movie day. It was also tradition for him and Daisy to make cookies if it rained on a Saturday. Apparently, it had started when they were bored freshmen and couldn’t drive, leaving them with very little else to do on a day stuck inside. The whole story still wasn’t completely clear to Jemma, but she wouldn’t question a tradition that resulted in free cookies. 

Besides Daisy, Jemma was the first one to Fitz’s. Daisy only lived a few seconds away and her and Fitz were over at one another’s houses so frequently that they often would just walk in without any preamble. Fitz still knocked on Daisy’s door, but no longer waited for anyone to answer it. It was just his signal that he was entering the house. Meanwhile, Fitz’s mum had simply started leaving the back door open so Daisy could just waltz in when she liked. It also made it pretty easy to tell when was a good time to come over. If the back door was shut the Fitz’s weren’t home or not available. Slowly but surely, Jemma was operating in a similar fashion to Daisy when it came to visiting Fitz. Much like how her boyfriend operated at Daisy’s, Jemma still knocked before entering, even when the back door was open. 

Seeing the back door open and muddy black Converse already on the stoop, Jemma knew Daisy had arrived. As she got closer, she could also hear Daisy’s voice rising above the sound of the rain. Fitz’s came quickly after and Jemma smiled as the accent curled around the dialogue. It took her entering the house, though, to realize what volume they were speaking at. She should have figured given the fact she could hear it over the downpour outside and that it had covered the sound of her arrival. 

“Fight me, Fitz,” Daisy shouted, pointing a wooden spoon, her back to the door. 

Fitz drove his own spoon into his bowl of cookie dough before leaning on it for a more powerful stance. “I am not going to fight over something I am obviously right about.”

“You are not obviously right about it! You are obviously wrong about it.”

“My superior cookie dough begs to differ, thank you very much.”

“It is not superior.” 

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

“Is too!”

“Is not!”

“Is--Jemma!” 

“Is--What?” Daisy jumped to face the door. “Ah! Jemma!”

As she flipped around, Daisy sent a bit of cookie dough flying in the air. The small glob of dough and chocolate chips hit the kitchen clock with a splat and Jemma had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. 

“I see we’re having the cookie war again,” she said, walking into the kitchen to give Fitz a quick kiss before smiling at the pair of friends. “What’s the battle over?”

The rivalry between the two friends that surrounded the baking of cookies was truly one of the only real things they fought about. Obviously it was all in good fun, but it didn’t mean the playful arguments didn’t get loud or a tad heated. Fitz had to bring his voice down about five notches to even get close to an inside voice. 

“We were discussing the salt to chocolate ratio,” he informed. 

“Why would you want a salty cookie?” Daisy burst, racketing the volume level back up. She had just picked up the bit of cookie dough from the off the clock and sent it to the ceiling in her outburst followed by a quiet, “oops.”

Fitz leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “I’m not making a salty cookie. I am enhancing the flavor of the chocolate. Why would I make a salty cookie?” 

“I don’t know. That was my question!” Daisy shot back.

Just as Daisy shouted, Hunter appeared in the doorway with Mack just behind, both wiping their shoes on the welcome mat. 

“Are we in the middle of a cookie battle?” Hunter asked, one hand on the doorframe as he took off his boots. 

“Seems so,” said Mack.

“What’s it over this time?” came Bobbi’s voice from behind them. 

Daisy crossed her arms and said teasingly, “Fitz over here salted his cookie-dough like it was a plate of french fries.”

“I did not,” Fitz started loudly, pointing his finger up before shutting his mouth tightly with a hmm sound. He began the statement calmer the second time. “I did not add that much salt. I just added more than you and I think the flavor benefits from it.”

“Well, we’ll just have to see which batch everyone likes better.”

“Don’t we always,” Mack said, taking a seat at the kitchen table. 

He had a point. This wasn’t the first time they had done this. Getting in practiced formation and adding to the debate, Hunter moved all the dining chairs to one side of the table, setting it up like they were on some sort of low-budget baking show. Jemma even whipped up the customary judging sheets.

When the cookies were done, the two rival bakers presented their creations proudly to their judges on small paper plates. 

“I give Fitz an extra point for presentation,” Bobbi laughed, examining the Luke Skywalker on the surface of her plate. 

“He got the Star Wars plates,” Daisy huffed, upset that she had performed so poorly at their game of rock, paper, scissors. She herself, being the loser of said game, had been left with the traditional gingham pattern picnic plates. 

“Why do you just have Star Wars plates lying about?” Hunter asked, wiping a bit of melted chocolate off of C3PO. 

“Used them for my eleventh birthday and mum refuses to throw them out.”

“Brilliant. You couldn’t have given me Han or someone.”

“I got Han,” Mack said, holding his cookie in his hand so he could show off the plate. He waved it happily in front of Hunter before smacking it lightly over his head. “You can be Chewie if you want.”

“Would wanna have a go, Mack?” Hunter asked, moving to stand, but Bobbi pushed him back into his seat. 

“Let’s finish this fight first.”

With all the judges settled back in their seats, each took a bite of their Star Wars plated cookie, writing down their thoughts on their judging sheet before clearing their pallets with a glass of milk. They then did the same with the cookies Daisy presented, brushed off the crumbs from the corners of their mouths, and read out their thoughts and scores. 

Bobbi, being at the farthest end, started the judging. “I actually liked Fitz’s salt level,” she said, “it really brought out the flavor of the chocolate chips and the coarseness of the sea salt added a nice crunchy texture.”

“I agree with Bob,” Hunter said. “Very well done Fitzy.”

Fitz smiled and shot his friend a thumbs up. “Thanks. Knew I could count on you.”

“But,” he said, leaning back in his chair, “I liked Daisy’s better.”

“Fuck off.”

“Sorry, mate, hers had more chocolate chips. I vote for Daisy’s.”

“Wait, I thought we were scoring them,” Mack said, leaning to look at Jemma for confirmation.

“We are. Each category is out of five.”

“Five?” Bobbi said, “I thought it was out of ten. It was out of ten last time.”

Hunter folded his arms. “I still vote Daisy’s.”

“Every time!” Fitz huffed. 

“I scored mine out of ten too,” Mack broke in.

“Then I’ll just fix mine to out of ten.”

“I think Daisy wins.”

“We haven’t tallied the scores yet, Hunter.”

“Don’t need to, Fitz. More chocolate chips equals better cookie. It’s how I scored my sheet.”

“Did you score it out of ten?”

“No, I just starred who was better in the category.”

“Oh, bloody hell.” Jemma dragged all the scoresheets across the table so they sat in front of her. She pondered over the papers for a moment before finally clearing her throat.

“Alright,” she said, shushing the rather colorful back and forth that had started between Fitz and Hunter in the tallying time, “from what I can gather, Daisy’s cookies won by a hair.”

Daisy cheered loudly, but brought it down when Jemma cleared her throat again. 

“However, every paper mentioned liking Fitz’s salt level. So I guess that closes that argument.”

Fitz stuck out his tongue and Daisy smacked his shoulder, stating that she still won. However, even after the banter back and forth, they both shook hands in the spirit of good competition.

“Until the next rainy day,” Fitz said.

Daisy smiled and gave her friend’s hand one more shake. “I shall see you then.”


End file.
